


Walking through fire (will leave us stronger)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: The first thing Crowe does when she sees him is grab him and put him into a headlock. "I can't believe you charged a Cerberus head-on," she says, all worry wrapped in fury. "You're such a dumbass."
Relationships: Crowe Altius & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Walking through fire (will leave us stronger)

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand: one of Nyx's friends ragging on him for being a reckless idiot with chronic hero syndrome and poor self-preservation skills. Partially because I love writing Nyx with his friends, and partially because I just love Crowe calling him a dumbass at every opportunity. ;D
> 
> Anyway, this drabble is basically just a short interlude/breather episode, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. :)

**Walking through fire (will leave us stronger)**

* * *

The first thing Crowe does when she sees him is grab him and put him into a headlock. "I can't believe you charged a Cerberus head-on," she says, all worry wrapped in fury. "You're _such_ a dumbass."

"Hey," Nyx protests, squirming a bit and then giving up on escape when all she does is tighten her grip on him. "I didn't attack head-on, I came at it sideways."

Crowe makes a wordless sound of frustration, so intense it's practically a growl. "I don't care if you dug a tunnel and came up beneath it, you idiot, you attacked a Cerberus _by yourself_. You got a death wish I don't know about or something?"

"What?" Nyx finally manages to twist free and turns to gape at her. "No, of course not! But the haven was failing, and there wasn't any other choice!"

"No choice but to rush into a fight against a giant ferocious daemon without back up?" she demands.

"The others were injured," he reminds her, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his voice despite his best intentions. "After three days being roughed up by the Niffs, they were in no condition to fight. And without the haven's magic, fighting the Cerberus was the only way to keep it from going on a rampage and slaughtering _all_ of us." He takes a slow, careful breath and softens his tone a bit. "I did what I had to do, Crowe, to keep Gertrude and the others safe. You would have done the same in my position."

"No, I wouldn't have, because _I_ am not a reckless idiot who makes it their job to save everyone else at the expense of my own well-being," she grumbles, but the biting anger from before has diminished, subsiding into something less ferocious and more resigned. "Look," she says now, heaving a sigh and reaching out to loop her arm through his as she steers him down the hall towards the Glaive mess hall, "I understand why you did it. Really, I do. Protecting people is kind of your thing, and I know that. We _all_ know that. But I just…" She shakes her head. " _We_ worry, okay? Me and Libertus and Pelna. Because we _care_ about your stupid, reckless ass and every time you go tearing off into the wilderness to do something heroic there's a chance you might not come back again. So just…try to grow some self-preservation instincts, okay? At least a little?"

Nyx gives a small huff of laughter, and extricates his arm from her grip so he can wrap it around her shoulders in a loose hug. "I will do my best," he promises, because he can't _guarantee_ anything (especially during wartime) but he can certainly _try_. "At the very least you shouldn't have to worry about me getting killed anytime in the next seven days," he tacks on, flashing her a wry grin. "The King stuck me on light duty for a week; something about not wanting me bouncing around on a battlefield with cracked ribs."

"Well," Crowe says, tone dryly amused, "at least _he_ has some common sense. Pelna will be thrilled to hear that you're benched, by the way," she adds, smile turning into something more mischievous, a gleam of wickedness sparking to life in her gaze. "He's been just _waiting_ for a chance to saddle you with those backlogged expense reports that you tried to foist off on him. And since you've got nothing more exciting to do for the next seven days, you'll have more than enough time to catch up on your administrative bullshit, _Commander_."

Nyx groans despairingly, because the last time he'd seen that stack of expense reports it had been as thick as an encyclopedia and teetering precariously on the edge of his desk before he'd shuffled it off to Pelna; he can only imagine how much taller it is now. "Ugh, wonderful," he grumbles sarcastically, but there's a faint smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth anyway because _damn_ , is it good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that friendship moment between Nyx & Crowe. Also, Happy October to everyone! And incidentally, happy Promptober 2020! I don't think I'll manage to churn out Prompto-centric content on a *daily* basis, but I may do a drabble here and there throughout the month as inspiration strikes me, so if you'd like to see Prompto-centric stuff in my writing style, keep an eye out. ;D


End file.
